


With One Touch

by hellostarlight20



Series: Days of Domesticity [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Romance, Smut, more smut, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellostarlight20/pseuds/hellostarlight20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is in response to @timepetalsprompts obsession. Un’beta’ed, can  be read as a stand alone or as part of my Days of Domesticity series where it will be housed for my own sake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With One Touch

Rose kissed down his neck, over the hairless expanse of his chest. Trailed her fingers along his legs, settled between them. She looked up at him, his ice-blue eyes riveted on her.

And breathed him in. the delicious scent of Doctor and arousal, of TARDIS grease and tea. Of them. Rose kissed the tip of his hard cock and the Doctor’s taste exploded along her senses. She shuddered and kissed down his hardness. Beneath her, his hips jerked. Her name fell from his lips, a plea.

She took him in her mouth and sighed around the feel, the taste. His fingers tangled in her hair, cradled her head in his large palms. Whispered against the nape of her neck in a gentleness that belied their positions.

Obsessed. She was obsessed with her alien lover, with his taste and scent and the cool feel of him beneath her fingers, her own body. With the way he watched her as she knelt before him. legs splayed wide, cock proudly erect, body coiled—for her.

The guttural plea of her name from lips she kissed a thousand times.

“Rose.”

She looked up at her Doctor, her lover. Her sex throbbed for his touch, ached to feel him moving within her. Wanted his hands and mouth on her as he explored already mapped curves and tasted her as if it were their first time.

Yes. She was obsessed with the beautiful man who watched her with all the love and arousal possible between two creatures. And knew he was as obsessed with her—her taste, her gasps of need, the feel of her body beneath cool fingertips—as much as she.


End file.
